razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondhead
Home World: Petropia (West) First Appearance: Confessions of a Sixth Grade Superhero Appearance Isle Kidz In Isle Kidz, Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head were similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back instead of four, and he also sported two more on the front of his chest. His eyes were green, and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Razor: Omniverse Ryan as Diamondhead In Seasons 1 and 2, Diamondhead's appearance mixes his Heroes United design with that of the future Diamondhead in the original series. He has his HU look, with an outfit similar to that of adult Diamondhead. His crystals are now much more blue in color. He wears the Nexomnitrix on his chest. In Season 3, he has his reboot appearance. His eyes are green. He is also taller, and the gold part on his outfit is green. The part above the V-shaped stripe and the bottoms of his shoes are white. His teeth look like his original series - Omniverse teeth and his legs are more proportionate. The Infinimatrix symbol is recolored black and green. Josh as Diamondhead ''' 9 Year Old Diamondhead looks just like 12 Year Old Diamondhead, with a few changes. He has his OS and OV flashback appearance, and he is also less muscular. His Omnitrix symbol is located on his left shoulder. '''Tiara as Diamondhead Diamondhead almost looks the same as the Josh and Ryan in Season 3, but now she is somewhat slimmer and is more bluish colored. Her eyes and Omnitrix symbol are pink and she has a hairclip just like Tiara. Her outfit on the left side is different, she now has a black patch on her left chest and a blue cat logo around her Omnitrix. Similar to Tiara's pants, hers come halfway up her calf, and she wears black shoes. Joshua 10K as Heatblast Diamondhead's diamond shards on his back were bigger, and the lower ones have disappeared. Diamondhead wore a black sleeveless shirt, white pants and black boots. Warlord Ryan as Diamondhead Warlord Ryan's Diamondhead has an almost completely black Mad Max style outfit with an orange belt, a small orange cross on his chest, and orange bandages on his lower arms, thighs, and lower legs. Like Mad Ben's Rath, he has silver spike pads with orange spikes on his knee joints, thighs, lower arms, shoulders, and feet. He lacks the rear head spike that Ben Prime's Diamondhead has, but has a mohawk consisting of three spikes instead. His Omnitrix is on his chest and colored orange, like his eyes. Razor: Element Ryan as Diamondhead Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports four green crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He wears a black shirt white pants and black boots. Chaos Assembly Thanks to Ryan's modifications to Josh's new Omnitrix, Diamondhead has a slightly different appearance. As before, Diamondhead is a crystal humanoid alien with light green-blue skin and green eyes with two protruding crystal spikes off his back. He wears a body suit with a black and green shirt and white pants. The Omnitrix can be found on his chest. Razor: Trilogy and Razor: Legacy He wears a suit similar to his OV flashbacks, but his white side is green. He wears a white belt, and on down it's vise versa, with the green and balck being on the opposite sides. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from his body, the latter of which he protected Tiara from an energy blast with his body and causing large crystalline spikes to appear on his back and then disappear. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead can levitate crystal prisms. He was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. He can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat. Diamondhead has inhuman physical abilities, enough to easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. He has withstood being punched from Galvan Prime to Galvan B by Vilgax. That incident also shows that Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms. Diamondhead can make various amounts of constructs with his diamonds. Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force. Petrosapiens are especially weak to sonic attacks, and either scenario can render Diamondhead unconcious.10 While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Gwen as Diamondhead lacks this weakness. History Isle Kidz Josh * In Confessions of a Summertime Superhero, Diamondhead escaped Brain Industries Security. Razor: Omniverse Josh * In Back In Business: Part 2, Diamondhead helped Ryan (as Humungousaur) defeat Vilgax's robot. Ryan Imani 10 * In And Then There Was Ryan, Diamondhead fought Eon, but unfortunately lost. Big Bug later covered for her. Warlord Ryan * In It's A Mad, Mad, Mad Ryan World: Part 1, Diamondhead trapped Ryan Prime and Ryan 23. Moments later, Diamondhead fought Ryan Prime as Clockwork and lost. Appearances Category:Aliens